Gallagherthorn Institute: For Exeptional Young Men And Woman
by fashion forward
Summary: Gallagher and Blackthorn Combined Shools And Are Now One Big School. Now That The Boys And The Girls Go To The Same School, Things Are Bound To Happen. Through Romance, Drama, Trust, And Betrayal, The Gallagher Has Never Faced Anything Harder.


**Merry Christmas, And A Happy New Years Guys. You All Rock.**

**Cammie's POV**

I didn't remember much. One second I was undercover on a mission, and now I'm in a dark room looking at a computer screen. My head felt groggy and I was unsure about what was really going on. I looked at the screen to see a girl rocking back and forth. Wait a second, that girl is Bex. Bex was crying in fear, mumbling _he's going to find me_ and _please don't let him find me._ The last thing I remember is that she and Grant went off together to gather information. But where was Grant. Could Bex possibly be hiding from Grant. No way. This could not be possible. Bex doesn't get like this, she never has before. And that's when it hit me. Someone spiked our drinks. That was the only logical explanation why I couldn't remember anything, and why Bex was acting like this. All of a sudden the door opened in the room Bex was in.

"Cammie!" Bex screamed out for help. She was in no position to fight.

"Bex!" I screamed, knowing she couldn't hear me. Then the picture broke and the screen blacked out. I heard a moan from in the room. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Cammie is that you?" I recognized that voice. It was Zach's.

"Zach, it's me Cammie. Where are you?" I put my arms out in front of me to feel around for him. Then I ran into something, sending us to the floor. I realized that it was Zach, and we were close, REALLY close. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I felt around, and noticed that Zach had on a tuxedo. I remember now that we were at a ball. When I say we, I mean Me, Bex, Liz, Zach, Grant, and Jonas. I felt the ball gown that I wore and felt my hair that had been pulled back into a tight braid. I could feel by face getting hotter as I realized I was blushing. I remembered that I was on Zach. I tried to scurry away, but Zach pulled me back as we sat up. "Um, Zach."

"Cammie, we need to stay close."

"Okay." We felt around the walls, for a door or secret button, or something that could get us out of this room. We bumped into each other a couple times. Him in some places (such as my butt) that I refuse to tell Zach about what they where later.

"Cammie!" I heard Liz scream from the other side of the wall.

"Liz, stop screaming so loud. people will notice." Said Jonas.

"No, my friend is out there somewhere. I need to find her."

"Liz." I screamed.

"Cammie, is that you?"

"Yes, Liz we're in here."

"_We're_?"

"Me and Zach." After a while, Liz finally found a button that opened a secret door. Then, I bulleted down the hall.

"Cammie, where are you going?" Asked Liz.

"Nowhere. Just stay here." I called back. I had to find Bex. But I didn't know what kind of trouble she was in, and I couldn't have Liz getting hurt. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Zach. "Zach, why are you following me?"

"You seemed worried. And anything that worries you, has to be something to worry about Gallagher Girl." God, I had so many mixed feelings about that nickname. I hated it, yet found it natural when Zach said it. "So what happened?"

"I think Bex is in trouble."

"What makes you think that? And isn't Grant with her?"

"1) Someone spiked our drinks. 2) I saw a live video of Bex freaking out. 3) I saw Grant nowhere in site in the video. 4) Bex was scared like crazy and there might be a possibility that if Grant's drink was spiked too, he could have gone rouge and Bex might be hiding from him."

"Oh..." Zach dragged on.

"Exactly." We both ran for our live as we frantically searched for Bex and Grant. but we had no luck so far.

**Grant's POV**

Oh crap. I had started this mission of with a partner, Bex, and now I've woken up with out one. Zach was going to kill me for having Cammie worried. No biggie. all I need to do is find her, Bex that is, not Cammie. I started frantically searching for Bex. I was really worried. I am an idiot. That's when I found that someone had run into me. I fell to the floor, with this person I realized was a girl in my arms. I looked to see that it was Bex. Oh, thank god. But then I looked a little closer. She was crying, her eyes filled with pure fear. I stood up still holding Bex. She blinked and looked strait into my eyes. Her tears had stopped a little. "Bex." I said.

"Grant." She said tiredly, right before she passed out.

"Bex." I yelled as I caught her. I heard large, heavy footsteps, so I swerved around the corner still holding Bex and heard a deep heavy voice speak.

"Where did that little brat go?" I heard him ask himself. I took everything I had not to go and sucker punch this guy in the face. Then he ran in the opposite direction of me and Bex. Bex looked lovely tonight. (Bex's Outfit, www. polyvore gallagher_ girl/ set?id= 66300290 #stream_ box, Remove spaces) (Cammie's Outfit, www. polyvore gallagher_ girls/ set?id= 66301906, remove spaces) (Liz's Outfit, www. polyvore gallagher_ girl/ set?id= 66302560, remove spaces) But I on the other hand felt terrible. All of a sudden, a hand came to my cheek. It was Bex, but before I could say anything she kissed me.

"I love you Grant." I could tell I was blushing. Bex's voice sounded really tipsey (Drunk).

"Um... Bex, are you okay?" I asked still a little shocked.

"Of course I am Grantypoo. I mean this date is going so well. Wait till I tell my friends how much fun me and my boyfriend had."

"And who might your boyfriend be?"

"Why you silly. I'm tired, do you mind if I sleep for a little." It was more of a statement than a question though. Before I could answer, she was out cold. I stood up and started walking around, holding Bex bridal style.

"There you are!" Screamed a voice that I could classify as Cammie's. "I've been so worried. How is Bex?"

"Fine, she's just sleeping." After answering that question, I heard a voice say, "There she is." Oh great, I thought. It was the guy that had been after Bex. He ran towards us, and reach for Bex. I stepped back. Speeking that that was all I could do. Cammie and Zach stepped in front of me. Going into full battle mode, I watched Cammie and Zach kick butt. When the guy hit the floor, I noticed something that had fallen out of his pocket. A disk. The disk. The disk that we had been looking for. That's must have been why this guy was chasing Bex. She must have tried to get it. I pick it up, gave it to Zach and Cammie. I realized that our night and our mission was now officially over.

Next Day:

**Bex's POV**

My head hurts like crazy. When I say it hurts I mean like someone hitting you in the face with a sledge hammer would hurt less. I slowly sat up. I was in my bed, but I don't know why. One second I was on a mission, the next I'm here. I was so confused, but my head still hurt to much to try and figure it out. I got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. I went to the Grand Hall. I saw Cammie's mom at the door.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan."

"Hello Rebecca. Cammie told me you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah, um do you mind if I grab some breakfast?" I asked, feeling really awkard.

"Sure, go right ahead."

I walked into the Grand Hall, which was now completely empty. I realized what time it was, and was about to freak out, when I noticed five other bodies sitting at a two tables. I realized that it was Grant, Cammie, Liz, Zach, and Jonas. I got my food and walked over to Cammie, and sat down.

"Why aren't you guys in class?" I asked.

"Well, we had some trouble getting back last night, so we weren't back till late." Spoke up Liz. "So we all woke up late." I looked over at Cammie. She looked miserable. Her hair was partly knotted, and her shirt was only half tucked in. Liz didn't look much better. But I could tell that they were tired.

After eating we all went to class. Right now most kids were eating lunch, but we had just eaten, so that didn't include us. The class room was empty. We all walked in cans sat down. Then Mr. Solomon walked in. At his side was Macey. Today class, we'll be playing a game of 'Hide and Seek'.

At first, I thought Mr. Solomon was joking. But I was wrong. Our mission, to tail Macey (a.k.a. Enemy Operative) through Roseville. We'll be in descuise, of course. But if she can identify us, and our cover is blown, we fail. We were put with partners, just like last night. Liz and Jonas, Cammie and Zach, leaving Me and Grant to be partners.

At Roseville:

Here I was, I sounded like an idiot. Or at least I thought so. I wore a black wig that I had tide into a ponytail. I had on a red tanktop that said 'A True Love Story Never Ends'. Black shorts and black ripped tights. A pare of Pumps that were black on the top and bright pink flowers on the bottom. I had on a regular gold brecelet with a star on it. An owl necklace with cameras in the eyes. And a feather ring that doubled as a reacorder. In retrospect, I looked hot. But also like a normal teenager. But I am forced to hide my british accent. Grant walked beside me. He looked even hotter than he had before. But I couldn't be thinking that now, I had to focus on our cover. We were just a happy couple, spending our day in town on a date. We often had to stop following Macey a few times, and let Liz & Jonas or Cammie & Zach step in and follow he, so she wouldn't realize that we were following her.

Macey turned into a diner, so me and Grant followed. We sat down at one of the only open tables at the other end of the room. Zach and Cammie walked in. They barely looked like them selfs, but I only recognized them because I had seen them earlier. Forgetting I was on a mission I waved. Luckily, Cammie played along.

"Oh, hey!" Called Cammie, as she walked over to me.

"Hey." I said back. She hugged me and whispered hers and Zach's cover names into my ear, as did I with me and Grants.

"Funny running into you guys." Said Zach, who had obviously caught on to what Cammie was doing.

"Yeah, a real coinciding." Said Grant. After he and Zach fist pounded.

"We had come in here to get something to eat, but this place is packed. " Said Cammie. "I guess we'll go somewhere else." I could see Macey eyeing us a little. So to throw her of our tracks, I did something that Bex would never do. But then again, I'm not Bex. I fake slipped, and used fake tears to make it look real. Cammie pretended to be worried as she and Grant helped me up. As she did, I whispered what had happened into her ear. And luckily, she understood. I said I was okay and wipped the little amount of fake tears out of my eyes.

**Macey's POV**

I hope that girl was okay. At first, I thought that it was Bex, but I don't think that even Bex could fake being that clumsy. I ordered my lunch and made a quick phone call to Mr. Solomon.

"Mr. Solomon, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"What do you mean Miss McHenry?"

"They are doing really good, I don't see them anywhere. Where I my backup."

"He's coming, just calm down Miss McHenry." So I did. But I knew, if my backup didn't come soon, I was going to get found. And I do not want that to happen. There's just one problem, I don't know who my backup is.


End file.
